The Apocalypse/Transcript
(Intro) (Title card) Peppa: “ Hmm, I'm confused because I want to be a cool girl. “ (A taxi comes in the outside) Peppa: “ Pfft! Cool girls don't ride taxi's! They ride limos! ” Alex: “ How are you gonna afford a limo? ” Peppa: “ I'll find a way. ” (5 minutes later) Alex: “ Peppa! How'd you afford this? ” Peppa: (nervous) “ I, uh... ” (Ayyyiya appears) Peppa: ” Not you. ” Ayyyiya: “ Goo gaa gaa? “ Peppa: *sighs* (A limo comes) Peppa: “ Oh, finally! Cool girls can drive limos! “ Alex: “ Yeah. Let's get in the limo. “ Peppa: “ Not you, Alex. Get out! “ (Alex is kicked out of the limo) Alex: “ Well, how am I supposed to go with them? “ Peppa: “ Don’t worry, I called you a Handicar. “ Alex: “ A Handicar? “ (A Handicar drives up) Timmy: “ Timmah! “ Alex: “ Uh... maybe I’ll just take a cab. “ Peppa: “ Whatever then. (drives away) I just remembered, I don't have a license yet. ” (Suzy is shown in the limo) Suzy: “ WHAAAT!? ” (Peppa crashes the limo into an alleyway) Suzy: “ That settles it, I'm going back to the Jicamas. You get better scholarships there anyway. ” (Suzy leaves) Peppa: “ I guess Suzy isn't that cool. Hey, what's this? ” (Peppa picks up a bottle with green liquid in it) Peppa: “ It says do not spill. (spills it) Oops. ” Voice: “ Did you just spill that? “ Peppa: “ Who said that? “ Voice: “ I did. My name is Professor Mark Skullasaurus. You can call me Professor for short. “ Peppa: “ Okay. “ (Alex walks up.) Alex: “ Hey, Peppa. I got here using a Fastpass. “ Peppa: “ Isn’t that what you use to skip lines at Disney World? “ Alex: “ No, I used an actual FASTPASS. “ (Fastpass hobbles by.) Fastpass: “ N-n-no problem, Alex. “ (zooms off) Alex: “ Who’s the professor? “ Peppa: “ Professor Mark Skullasaurus made this weird, green liquid that I spilled. “ Alex: “ WHAAA? “ Mark Skullasaurus: “ Just call me Professor. “ Alex: “ Okay, continue. “ Professor: “ I was about your age when I made this liquid, Peppa. “ Peppa: “ How do you know my name? “ Professor: “ I've seen you on the news. “ (Willdawg14 and Quongus appear out of nowhere) Will: “ You watch User News? “ Professor: (annoyed) “ Yes. “ Quongus: “ Yay, we got a fan! “ (The exit) Professor: “ I made this when I was 19 back in ol' 1985. “ (Flashback) Professor: (narrating) “ I was an intern at Fredditories, that old laboratory in Freddytown. I was so proud to make my first chemical, and the first liquid chemical ever made in the Peppaverse, well, other than acid. “ Peppa: (voice) ” Freddytown, that's the River Island of Matthew! “ Professor: (voice) “ Yes, indeed. My master detested it, and he poured the chemical onto the sidewalk. This caused more than a trillion dollars worth of damage, and more than 600 perished. “ (End flashback) Peppa: “ So how'd it get here in Peppatown? Professor: “ I came here 30 years afterwards. I dropped the remainings in an alley and left it there. “ Peppa: “ That's great, but what will happen now, since I spilled the green stuff? “ Professor: ” I don't remember, it's been a long time. ” (The paper flys into the Peppa's shoe) Peppa: “ What's this? “ (reads the paper) Peppa: (reads) “ Everybody, I have some bad news. A zombie apocalypse is coming at 12am. Can you bring a sword and plant seeds to save the city? Thank you. - Henry Giraffe “ Professor: “ Oh no... “ Peppa: “ What? “ Professor: “ He was my boss! “ Peppa: “ Okay, so basically, I just started the apocalypse? Alex: “ No way! The apocalypse will never happen. (Birds fly in front of them) I take that back, this is a nightmare. “ Willdawg14: “ Well, that’s just unnatural bird behaviour! “ (Suddenly, Pirate Ship Timmy from South Park: Phone Destroyer ''rolls up.) PST: (salutes) “ Tim-my! “ Professor: ” Egad! We’re under siege by pirates, too! “ Peppa: “ Okay, I had nothing to with that. And for the millionth time, the apocalypse isn’t happening! “ (goes home) OAE: “ Hey. Where ya going Peppa? “ (The scene turns into Peppa's house, where Peppa goes to inside) (Peppa goes to the living room) Peppa: “ Hello, Daddy Pig. “ Daddy Pig: “ Peppa! What are you doing here? The world is about to end- and we’re under siege by crippled pirates! “ Peppa: “ I think the world ending is a bit worse, Daddy. “ Daddy Pig: “ Whatever. “ Mummy: “ When's the apocalypse? “ Peppa: “ Never. “ Alex: “ The birds are a sign the end is nigh- “ Pigs: “ Shut up Alex. “ Alex: “ The Apocalypse is at 12am. “ Daddy Pig: “ I wonder who will be the first infected. “ (8am, tommorow) Mummy Pig: “ TODAY IS A DAY FOR PANCAKES! “ George: “ Shut up! “ Mummy Pig: “ You aren't relevant! “ George: >:( “ How ''DARE you! “ (Peppa and Alex run in, screaming) Alex: “ Daddy is a zombie! “ Daddy Pig: “ Brains... “ (Alex, Peppa, and George trample each other out the door) Mummy Pig: “ What about me!? “ George: “ Screw you! “ Peppa: “ We need to find Professor, ask him for a cure! “ Alex: “ Well Mummy Pig isn't- “ Mummy Pig: “ Brains... “ (Suddenly, Pope Timmy drives up) PT: “ TIMMAH! “ (Pope Timmy gets out a cross and begins to glow) PT: “ Timmy... “ (Suddenly, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig are back to normal) Daddy Pig: “ Wha- what happened? Where are the pancakes? “ Peppa: “ Its okay, guys. You turned into zombies, but then some crippled kid with a funny hat revived you. “ Both: “ Oh. “ Peppa: Okay, I need to go to the store, so goodbye! (Peppa gets to the store and finds out that all the shoppers are now zombies) Shoppers: Brains............. Peppa: Oh no! (Peppa runs away and gets back to her house) Peppa: Mummy! Daddy! Mummy, George and Daddy: What is it? Peppa: All the shoppers are now zombies! (Alex breaks in) Alex: Peppa, the elders are now zombies! (Suzy, Kylie, Quongus, Danny and Pedro break into the Pigs' house, now zombies) George: RUN! (The Pigs and Alex run out of the house) Category:Fanon Category:Transcripts